Wispernde Stimmen
by Dairyu
Summary: Manchmal haben Dinge eine Stimme, die zu hören niemals gut ist. R&R, büdde!


Meine Muse lässt mich im Moment wirklich nicht in Ruhe. Schuld daran ist natürlich auch mal wieder Howard Shore. ;)  
Na ja, muss im Urlaub alles vorgeholt werden, sonst ist nicht allzuviel Zeit, um der Schreiberei zu frönen (es gibt schon komische Süchte). Ist übrigens mein Kurzgeschichtentripp, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Genießt es trotzdem und gebt einen kleinen Kommentar ab, bitte.  
  
Disclaimer: Wie üblich - alles J.R.R.T's, nix meins *seufz* und ohne jegliche finanzielle Interessen.

Heru  
  
Wispernde Stimmen  
  
  
  


_Höre mich!  
Ja, höre mich!  
Eine schwere Last trägst Du und ich kann Dich erlösen.  
Ja.  
Komm zu mir und alles Leiden hat ein Ende  
Vertraue mir.  
Du willst den Weg nicht gehen, den man Dir bestimmt hat.  
Sieh Dir an, wohin er Dich führt ..._

  
  
  


Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei erwachte Frodo Beutlin aus einem traumlosen Schlaf, der mit schwarzen Schwingen gekommen war und sein Gemüt verdunkelte. Hastig schlug sein Herz und sein Atem ging schnell und ihm war kalt wie selten zuvor. Sein Weg ...  
Das Ziel war nur ein vager Name, aber er ließ sich die Angst wie einen eisernen Ring um Frodos Kehle legen.  
Orodruin - der Berg des lodernden Feuers.  
Ein ewiger Wächter über das Schwarze Land, der seinen verderbten Atem ausspie und Feuer, und Frodo meinte sein Grollen zu hören, wie fernen Donner und sein Beben zu spüren, wenn er die Hand auf den kargen und toten Boden legte, und die Angst verstärkte ihren Griff und ließ ihn erzittern und nach Atem ringen.

  
  


_Spüre meine Wärme und die Kraft, die ich Dir zu geben vermag.  
Willst Du wirklich tun, was man Dir aufgetragen hat?  
Ist es nicht falsch?  
Stelle Schöpfung vor die Vernichtung, dann bist Du weise und gerecht ..._

  
  
  


War er denn weise?  
Unter seinesgleichen hätte er vielleicht als weise gegolten, denn er war belesen und beherrschte die Kunst der Buchstaben. Hieß das weise zu sein? Auch ein Bauer war weise, wenn er wusste, wann sein Feld zu bestellen war, damit es Früchte trug und niemand hungern musste ... Oder ein Schmied, dessen Hände gar wunderbare Dinge erschaffen konnten ...  
Und war er gerecht?  
Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was das bedeutete. Unter seinesgleichen hatte er als gerecht gegolten, und als umgänglich, immer freundlich, wenn auch leicht wunderlich. Doch das machte nichts, er gehörte trotzdem dazu ...  
Aber was war er außerhalb der engen und geschützten Grenzen des Auenlandes?  
Ein kleines Wesen auf der Suche nach einem Pfad, der dorthin führte, wohin niemand seinen Fuß freiwillig zu setzen wagte, wenn er nicht dem Bösen verfallen war.  
Frodo wollte nicht dorthin - in das Land der ewigen Schatten, das beherrscht wurde von _Ihm_.

  
  


_Habe keine Furcht!  
Ich werde Dich beschützen.  
Das Auge wird Dir wohlgesonnen sein, wenn es sieht, was Du mit Dir bringst ..._

  
  
  


Entsetzt keuchte Frodo auf und gehetzt sah er sich um und seine Glieder wurden zu Eis  
Das Auge!  
Es suchte nach ihm und es kannte ihn so gut!  
Frodo verfluchte den Tag auf dem Amon Hen, als er - einer Eingebung folgend, die ihm aufgezwungen worden zu sein schien - den Ring auf den Finger gleiten ließ und er hatte seinen Blick über alle Lande Mittelerdes streifen lassen und sie waren so nahe gewesen und doch so fern. Kein Laut war an seine Ohren gedrungen, aber seine Augen waren übermächtig gewesen und zum Schluß hatte er nach Osten gesehen, in das Herz des Bösen.  
Und winzig war er sich mit einem Male vorgekommen, verletzlich und verloren, denn das Lidlose Auge hatte sich ihm zugewandt - zunächst mit ein wenig Erstaunen ob der Kühnheit desjenigen, der es wagte, nach Barad-dûr zu schauen und dann in plötzlicher Erkenntnis aufflammend, bis Frodo gemeint hatte, die alles versengende Hitze auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Sie war gekommen, um ihn zu verschlingen ...  
  
"Herr Frodo?"  
Schlaftrunken richtete sich Samweis Gamdschie auf und rieb sich mit kalten Fingern über die Augen. Das winzige Feuer, das sie am Abend auf Sams Geheiß und gegen Frodos Willen entzündet hatten, war heruntergebrannt und nur das bleiche Licht eines unfreundlichen Mondes, das herabschien und unheimliche Schatten in der kargen Landschaft warf, brachte ein wenig Helligkeit.  
"Herr Frodo?" fragte Sam noch einmal. Ihm war so, als habe er etwas vernommen; einen stummen Schrei in unendlicher Qual, der sein Herz zum Erzittern gebracht hatte - und es war Frodos Stimme gewesen, die rief.  
"Es ist nichts, Sam", entgegnete der Hobbit leichthin und mit fester Stimme. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe ein wenig nachgedacht. Leg dich wieder hin. Noch können wir es uns leisten zu ruhen, aber unser Weg führt uns unerbittlich weiter und ich mag mir nicht ausmalen, was der morgige Tag bringt."  
Sam sah Frodo einen Moment lang an. Er versuchte in der Miene seines Herrn zu lesen, aber Frodos Gesicht - durch das Mondlicht erhellt - war wie immer. Vielleicht etwas ausgezehrter und sorgenvoller, als es Sam lieb war ... Etwas anderes konnte der Hobbit jedoch nicht erkennen.  
"Nun, dann ist ja gut, Herr Frodo", antwortete Sam Gamdschie und machte es sich auf dem harten Boden so gemütlich wie es irgend möglich war und das gelang ihm nicht schlecht.  
Lange vergessen war die erste Nacht ihrer Reise; diese wunderschöne Nacht im Auenland, die weiter zurückzuliegen schien, als ein Hobbitalter währte und die für Sam nicht wenig Unbill bedeutet hatte, bestand sein Lager damals doch aus allerlei Baumwurzeln.  
Jetzt schlief Sam ohne zu Murren auf harten Steinen und kaltem Boden und dabei sah er so zufrieden aus, als läge er daheim in seinem weichen Bett.  
Frodo lächelte ein wenig.  
Was täte er ohne Sam?  
Auch wenn der andere Hobbit ihn immer noch "Herr" nannte, war ihr Verhältnis einer Wandlung unterzogen worden. Eigentlich schon an dem Tag, als Gandalf den guten Sam beim Lauschen erwischt hatte. Von da an war Sam zu einem Gleichgestellten herangewachsen, einem Teilhaber an gefährlichem und schrecklichem Wissen.  
Und Frodo war froh darüber; zugleich aber war er auch traurig, denn er schätzte Sam sehr und hätte ihm den Weg in Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung gerne erspart.  
Der Hobbit, unter dessen geschickten Händen der Garten in Beutelsend immer vortrefflich anzuschauen gewesen war, erwies sich auch in anderen Dingen als sehr findig und als große Stütze.  
Eigentlich war es Sam, der Frodo zum Weitergehen bewegte, denn Frodo wäre oftmals in der trüben Dämmerung der vergangenen Tage einfach liegen geblieben und hätte gewartet. Aber der geschäftige Sam ließ ihm keine Wahl.  
Sam, ... und der Ring.  
Manchmal, wenn sie gezwungen waren den Widrigkeiten des Weges nachzugeben und dem Osten den Rücken zuzukehren, hing er wie Blei an der starken Kette, die Frodo um den Hals trug. Dann war das Wandern eine Qual und die Stunden schleppten sich dahin. Und dann wiederum drängte er Frodo förmlich vorwärts und der Hobbit musste alles an Willenskraft aufbringen, um dem Streben des Ringes zu widerstehen, der ihn hineinziehen wollte in das Land Mordor - auch wenn es genau das war, was Frodo tun musste: das Land der Schatten betreten. Aber er wollte seinen eigenen Weg gehen ...  
Nun, eigentlich war es Gollums Weg.  
Frodo sah sich auf dem kleinen Lagerplatz um, aber wie er es erwartet hatte, fand er Gollum nicht in der Nähe. Wenn andere ruhten, dann war Gollum unterwegs und suchte nach etwas Essbarem, denn das Lembas der Elben verschmähte er. Einerseits war Frodo erleichtert, Gollum nicht immer um sich zu haben, weil er das seltsame Wesen mit Unruhe betrachtete und Argwohn, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie Sam, und ein wenig Furcht, denn es war zu deutlich, dass nur eins Gollum bei den Hobbits hielt. Andererseits wollte er Gollum nicht gerne aus den Augen lassen, da dieser die einzige Möglichkeit war, ungesehen in das Land des Feindes einzudringen, wenn man seinen Worten Glauben schenken wollte.  
Sam tat es offensichtlich nicht, aber da Frodo entschieden hatte, sich von Gollum führen zu lassen, fügte er sich zähneknirschend.  
Verschwand Gollum, dann wurde es schwer für die beiden Hobbits und Frodo mochte gar nicht daran denken, was es bedeutete, durch das feindselige Land zu irren, das sie umgab und das ein Vorgeschmack dessen war, was sie erwartete.  
Plötzlich vernahm Frodo das leise Tappsen von unbekleideten Füßen und Gollum erschien im Mondlicht. Vorsichtig näherte er sich, den Kopf gesenkt und etwas in den dürren Fingern haltend.  
"Ah, gut für Sméagol", hörte Frodo Gollum flüstern, als dieser sich ein wenig abseits der beiden Hobbits niederließ und leise schmatzend an dem herumnagte, was er sich in der Nacht als Nahrung auserkoren hatte.  
Frodo sah Gollum an und immer noch schlich sich ein wenig Abscheu in sein Herz, wenn er dieses Geschöpf betrachtete. Und doch - langsam konnte er Gandalfs Worte verstehen, die einstmals von Mitleid gesprochen hatten. Mitleid mit einer Kreatur, der man nicht zum Vorwurf machen konnte einer Macht erlegen zu sein, vor der selbst die Höchsten Mittelerdes Furcht hatten. Einer Macht, die sichtbar wurde in einem unscheinbaren goldenen Ring.  
Frodos Hand stahl sich wie so oft in der letzten Zeit zu der Kette unter seinem Hemd und er berührte den Ring zaghaft und Wärme durchströmte seine Finger, breitete sich aus und dann kam der Drang, den goldenen Reif aufzustecken, damit alles gut wurde.

  
  


_Ja!  
Lass Dich von mir leiten.  
Gemeinsam werden wir den Weg beenden und es wird Dein Schaden nicht sein.  
Nimm mich an und erfahre wahre Größe.  
Nur Du allein kannst es wagen und Dich erheben und Deine Freunde retten ..._

  
  
  


Frodo schloss die Augen und lauschte auf die Stimme in seinem Herzen und in seinem Geiste. Welch schöne Worte sie sprach, und wie verlockend diese waren. Seine Freunde retten ...  
Wie mochte es ihnen wohl ergehen?  
Frodo fürchtete die bange machende Ungewissheit, die ihn beschlich, wann immer er an Merry, Pippin und die anderen dachte.  
War ihnen ebensolches widerfahren wie Gandalf in Moria?  
Stand am Ende ihres Weges auch der Tod?  
Oder etwas Schlimmeres?  
Frodo erschauerte.  
Der Krieg würde über Mittelerde getragen werden und kein freies Land würde er verschonen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Niemand vermochte den, dessen Namen Frodo nicht einmal zu denken wagte, auf dem Weg seines Triumphes aufhalten!  
Doch, nein ...  
Genau dies war doch _seine_ Aufgabe. Er, Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland, ein einfacher Hobbit, trug die Bürde, die über einen Sieg des Lichtes oder eine Herrschaft der Dunkelheit entscheiden würde.  
Aber wieso fiel ihm die Wahl so schwer?  
Verwirrt schloss sich seine Hand fester um den Ring und das Gold vibrierte wie etwas Lebendiges, das sich in freudiger Erwartung wand.

  
  


_Ergreife mich, Frodo Beutlin!  
Es liegt allein bei Dir.  
Entscheide Dich ..._

  
  
  


Ein Knacken wie brechendes dürres Holz unter einem leichten Tritt erklang und Frodo öffnete die Lider - nur um Gollum in die bleichen Augen zu blicken. Die Kreatur hatte sich angeschlichen auf leisen Sohlen, wie es ihre Art war und nun beäugte sie den Hobbit und sie war so nah, dass nur eine Armeslänge die beiden trennte.  
Verärgert und unsicher zog Frodo die Hand unter dem Hemd hervor und dann wollte er etwas sagen, aber Gollums Blick ließ die Worte auf seinen Lippen ersterben.  
Es leuchtete in den Augen des Geschöpfes, das einmal ein Hobbit gewesen war, und Frodo sah das Wissen darin. Gollums dürre Lippen verzogen sich ein wenig und Frodo vermeinte ein winziges spöttisches Lächeln auf ihnen zu sehen, das sofort wieder verschwand.  
Nach einem Augenblick, der dem Hobbit wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, zog Gollum sich an seinen Platz zurück. Er murmelte vor sich hin, aber diesmal konnte Frodo die Worte nicht verstehen und bald verstummten sie, denn Gollum glitt in einen Schlaf, der seit langem schon beherrscht wurde von nur einem einzigen Traum.  
Frodo sah Gollum an und für einen Lidschlag lang fühlte er sich verbunden mit dem gebeugten und hässlichen Wesen, das erbarmungswürdig dürr war und gebrechlich wirkte, denn auch Gollum kannte die Versuchung, die in einem schlichten Stück Metall schlummerte und die so urgewaltig war, dass man sie kaum fassen konnte.  
Fürsten, Könige, Zauberer ... sie alle schreckten zurück und hatten die Last des Einen auf die Schultern eines Hobbits gelegt und es schien gut zu sein, denn dieses kleine Völkchen war voller Geheimnisse und einer inneren Stärke, die selbst die Weisen Mittelerdes in Erstaunen zu versetzen vermochte.  
Doch jegliche Kraft war einmal aufgebraucht, wenn man so von ihr zehrte, wie es Frodo zu tun gezwungen war.  
  
  
_Ja,_ hörte Frodo den Ring wispern, als er sich unendlich müde wieder zum Schlafen niederlegte, und ein Traum hüllte ihn ein und er begrüßte ihn mit den Worten: _Mein Schatz ..._  
  
  
© Heru 12/2002   
  
Wenn dieses Geschichtchen einen kleinen, wohligen Schauer erzeugt (so wie ich ihn bei Gollum's Song bekomme), dann bin ich zufrieden.  
Und wenn ihr es auch seid, dann tut es kund.


End file.
